


All the time in the world, my love

by Sehgaara



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I literally just wrote this for myself, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: And maybe Minhyun's sweet morning kiss and a promise of another time was worth it.For they did have all the time in the world as long as they had each other.--AKA Daniel visits Minhyun's new apartment for the first time





	All the time in the world, my love

The door opened with a little chime. Daniel still felt a little weird, entering a new apartment without the owner in, but Minhyun had sent him the passcode as soon as Daniel had messaged his congratulations, and told him to make himself comfortable he will be late from his schedules (he had SO many). And so, here he was. 

The first thing he noticed was how clean everything was. If Daniel didn't know any better, he would have just assumed it was an apartment for showcase, and definitely not a ‘just moved in’. Damn. When did he even get the time to do all this??? Daniel had been pretty free apart from his far few meetings with his lawyers to discuss the oncoming case, and he still had to unpack everything from their wanna-dorm. It had been what? Only a few weeks?? Daniel had been too busy settling things with his new company that he hadn't been able to meet up yet. 

Taking his shoes off, and making sure to align them perfectly with the rest of the slippers in the entryway, he made his way inside. Seriously, the entire place was shimmering and the fragrance just made it feel like a nice posh ultra-luxury hotel suite than a guy's apartment. He set the grocery and food down, taking his time looking around the living room, being careful not to disturb too much or poke his nose in the cupboards. He still felt like an intruder. No matter how many exasperated sighs Minhyun would send his way. 

Daniel was lounging around on the living room couch, flipping through the channels when he heard footsteps approaching. It was Minki. He seemed almost as shocked to see Daniel as Daniel was to see him, but quickly melted into a warm smile and lounged on top of him. 

“NIEL!! It's been so long where have you been??” 

“Uhh hahaha I was just, here and there.” He gestured vaguely from left to right. To indicate he wasn't exactly doing anything substantial. But bureaucratic procedures sucked the life out of him. 

“Did Minhyun invite you? He isn't here yet. Said he was gonna be late from his schedule.” Minki elaborated. 

“Ahh, yes, he mentioned. Told me to wait?” Daniel rubbed his nape sheepishly. Honestly there was no apparent reason for Daniel to be here. The housewarming party would not be for another week or so, when the schedules of the 15 boys and some of their other friends met. Someone had suggested doing separate parties but had been quickly shot down with “We rarely get to see each other!! Do you hate me???????” 

It had been chaotic to say the least. 

But it had to be done soon to not miss Jisung, so Jonghyun had vetoed on Nuest's behalf, and Sungwoon had vetoed for the rest, and there they had it. A day to eat, drink, and trash their favorite hyung's shiny new apartment. The kids were overjoyed. 

But the smirky smile he was getting from Minki alerted Daniel that he knew exactly why he was here. Daniel could feel his ears burning. 

“I just missed hyung.” Daniel said at length. 

“Yeeesss, I knooww” Minki drawled. Giggling as he went from poking Daniel in the side to ruffling his hair. 

“Don't worry, Minhyun didn’t say anything explicit.” Minki said, getting up and stretching. “Your secret is safe with me.” He put a finger on his lips, making a secretive gesture. Daniel laughed. 

“Guess it's time to make myself scarce. Just gonna go and change.” Minki said, heading to what Daniel assumed was a guest room. 

“No no, stay!! I was just gonna make patty burgers for him.” 

“I really don't wanna stay for THAT. And patty burgers later.” He fake shivered before proceeding to make kissy faces at Daniel. Daniel giggled. 

“It's not like that…” He tried to wave it away. “Stay for dinner??” 

“And what? Suffer through being a third wheel?” 

“Ahh.. it's really not like that.” Minki stopped at that. He was changing from his pyjamas to something decent, the ever vigilant boy. 

“Does Minhyun know that?” He asked, suddenly serious. 

“Umm.” Daniel tried deflecting for as long as possible. But one could only hold out so much under Choi Minki's gaze. 

“Okay, it's a little like that.” Daniel was only going to concede that much. 

The eyebrow simply shot up more. Daniel sweated nervously. It was not that he had had problem coming out with his friends, just that, he felt this was a conversation Minhyun should have with his group in his own time. Especially when so much was at risk constantly. Forget the homophobia, just the mere fact that Nu’est Minhyun would still be corroborating with Wanna One set a lot of haters on edge. He just wanted to make everything easy for him. Hwang Minhyun deserved the world. And Daniel was gonna give it to him. 

But Choi Minki was nothing if not a literal spawn of devil. And the best man to exist. So Daniel just smiled sheepishly and looked down. Doing that thing with his feet that shy people do. Lord help him. He was whipped. (And not sorry about it).

“Awwwwwwwwww!! Look at you go.” Before Daniel could react, he was tackled in a vice like hug, Minki making sure to grip him in a koala stance, arms and feet and all. Daniel staggered but stood his ground, hugging him back. 

He hadn't realised he has been so tensed, but the hug had the tension literally melting from his muscles, and the breaths came a little easier. 

“I am so proud of you!” Minki mumbled in Daniel's shoulders. “So so so so proud of you both. Mwah mwah mwah”. He placed a dozen wet smooches on Daniel's face all over before stepping back. Looking at him like a proud mama bear. Daniel wiped his face in a show of disgust, only to get decked on his legs. Ah well. He deserved it. 

“Now move over and close your eyes. My naked butt is not for you.” Daniel did exactly that, turning to inspect the room a bit. It was a small guest room. And neat as expected. The only signs that a person occupied it had been introduced by Minki, the bed was unmade. Minki must have been napping here when Daniel came and woke him up with the television noise. He winced internally. 

“I was just concerned for Minhyun you know?” Minki called out, expertly applying a thin line of liner on his eyes. “Just didn't want Minhyun to come home to a dark apartment and wallow in self pity. He has been trying so hard and I keep telling him he can't please everyone but does he listen?” 

Daniel nodded to himself. Minki checked it out through the mirror. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, letting his feet stretch out. It was a curious thing how he had been prowling the house in his white socks and they weren't dirty yet. Amazing. 

Minki finally turned around, a hand on hip, all done with basic makeup and looking gorgeous. 

“How do I look? Photograph worthy?”

“I would ask you out if I wasn't already dating.” Daniel felt much more relaxed saying it. Maybe it was that it was just Minki and he had always been the support boy to all of his friends in their emotional struggles. It was a blissful feeling to have good people surround you. They had been lucky like that.

“Hey! Be careful now. Just because you are Kang Daniel doesn't mean you are the biggest compliment anyone can get.” Minki sassed, turning around and applying the finishing touches to his hair before stepping back completely. He had left the dresser in a mess. 

“But I am!” Daniel said, affecting a cute tone. “Woof woof.”

“Will you shut up if I tell you Minhyun scored with you?” Minki rolled his eyes, but he had a fond smile on his face. He couldn't help but giggle. It was all too surreal. After all the self doubts and long months of pining after each other, much to the members exasperation and dismay, it had finally happened. 

“Come on. See me out.” 

And Daniel did, bidding goodbye. Once the apartment was quiet again, Daniel turned around to take stock. It was already 10 PM. And Minhyun may be returning soon. Shit. In his banter with Minki he had completely forgotten to at least let the burger patties marinate. Guess he will just have to improvise. 

He headed to the kitchen, making sure to not make a mess as he packed the groceries in the fridge and started with the basic prep. It wasn't hard to locate the utensils. Minhyun had made sure to follow the code he had established in his wanna-dorm. (And that no one dared to mess with, not even 2park for fear of their lives). 

The patties were sizzling in the oil pan and Daniel was garnishing the buns after toasting them when Minhyun returned. The sizzle had been loud so Daniel had not heard the door lock mechanism. But he heard the thud of Minhyun's bag hitting the floor just fine. Daniel almost dropped the bottle of sauce on the floor. 

Minhyun was standing in front of the kitchen island, having dropped his clothes bag on the floor, with a phone in hand and camera pointed to Daniel - no doubt filming him - and an o expression forming on his lips. 

“Uhh.. what do you think you are doing?” Minhyun stepped forward, looking closely at the mess Daniel had managed to make as he cooked, before stopping in front of the cooking pan. “You are cooking. With oil. You are cooking with hot oil. And so much of it?? Without adult supervision???” Minhyun's voice had reached falsetto by the end of the sentence. 

Daniel just shrugged, going back to his garnishings. 

“I am making dinner for us.” 

“I can see that. But I don't understand how black burnt burgers are a good healthy meal.” 

Daniel looked up to Minhyun pointing a finger at the pot. 

“Oh shit!!” Daniel rushed to the pot, turning the heat off and scrambling to fish them out of the hot oil. He almost burned his hands, if Minhyun hadn't stopped him with a stern look and concerned eyes. 

“Hand me that.” He held his hands out for the strainer, already having rolled up his sleeves. Daniel handed it to him with a little protest. Going back to completing the garnishing. Minhyun placed the salvaged patties on, and Daniel finished the rest. 

Once Daniel was done with the plating, he finally turned to Minhyun. He was trying to clean up everything in the kitchen and although it was adorable to see him so stressed about it, he really thought Minhyun should wash and change first, so they can at least have dinner in peace. 

“Heyy, stop that.” Daniel held Minhyuns forearm, stopping him from stacking the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “I will clean up after dinner. Go change so we can eat.” 

“You're going to wash the dishes?” Minhyun had the audacity to sound incredulous. Daniel pouted. 

“It’s not THAT hard to believe. I cooked for you!!” He whined. 

That had Minhyun stopping completely. For a beat he just stood there and stared at Daniel. Before he could complain, however, Minhyun was reaching over and holding his head as he pressed their lips together. Daniel melted, letting himself feel the softness of Minhyun's lips and the taste of his lip balm. It was peaches and cream. Classic. Daniel giggled. 

“Now my kiss is funny as well?” Minhyun arched a brow, not letting Daniel go too far from him, his breath ghosting over his mouth. 

“I just like the taste of your lip balm.” Daniel beamed. 

“Oh.” Minhyun said smiling his devilish smile he only reserved for PG stuff before leaning in and pressing more kisses to Daniel's lips and face. 

“Eww stop it!! Wash up first, you’re gross after a long day outside.” Daniel whined. Lightly pushing at Minhyun's chest. But it had literally zero force or heart behind it. He just wanted to melt in him right there and then. 

Minhyun had the same thoughts, for he tackled Daniel into his second death-hug of the day. And for the second time that day, Daniel let himself immerse in a good hug. Letting himself breath in Minhyun's scent and feel his warmth so close. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Letting the seconds tick by and just enjoying uninterrupted indulgence. 

Daniel had missed him so much. Each day that was spent apart had been excruciating. So many times he had felt himself drowning in emotions and barely surviving. It hadn't been long since they had started dating and to go through such a separation, indefinitely too, was just taking a toll on him. So if he hugged just a little bit tighter, tried to hold Minhyun just a little bit closer, sniffed him just a little more often, Minhyun didn't comment on it. Instead letting his hands thump Daniel's back and trace soothing circles. 

“I could hold you forever. But I also want to eat the food you made me before it grows cold.” It was said muffled in his neck, but Daniel understood it anyway, barely hiding the slight shiver down his spine at Minhyun's breath tickling his neck. 

Minhyun apparently sensed that and snorted. Daniel yeeped and jumped away, holding his neck, his giggles uncontained, Minhyun barely holding him from flying too much out of the way and knocking the hot oil pan and possibly hurting himself. Daniel was ever grateful for his acute concern and vigilance. 

“Then go wash up and change” Daniel pushed at Minhyun again. He didn't budge, letting his hands remain locked around Daniel's waist. 

“Come with me...” he smiled sweetly. Daniel would choke on his drink if he had one. 

“I'll show you my room.” He finished. Not letting the mischievous look drop from his eyes. 

“Kang Daniel!! What were you thinking?!

“I was thinking I would finally get to see my boyfriends very personal, personalized, only for him very very personalized room.” He smiled cheekily. It was Minhyun's turn to burn red. He laughed out loud.

“Come on, I will give you a tour after the dinner. I am practically starving.” 

Daniel followed Minhyun to his room, it was as clean as the rest of the apartment (sans the kitchen, of course). Minhyun sputtered about, getting his stuff before moving to the bathroom. Daniel followed, peeking inside to get a look. He turned his head to see Minhyun sporting a devilish smile, all stretched lips and small eyes. 

“What??” Daniel asked. 

“Do you wanna come inside?” Minhyun pushed his face closer to Daniel's, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He just looked like a cartoon. Daniel put his palm all over his face and pushed him inside. 

“Hurry up hyunnng I'm hungry!!” He whined, hopping from foot to foot. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha” Minhyun let out his loud laugh, before shutting the door and calling out. “Don't start without me!”

“I won't”. 

Daniel headed back to the living room and finished setting up the table. He hooked the speakers he had found when Minhyun had vaguely pointed to them in the corner to his playlist, sliding on the floor on his socks and jamming as he stuffed his face with seaweed. Honestly, Daniel was fucking happy. Minhyun had 2 days off, and Daniel had been successful in negotiating a break from his company. He had made some excuse about visiting his mum so he still needed to be careful not to drive by his company and risk being caught. But over all, it was a vacation. 

A private, undisturbed, 2 day long vacation. 

Minhyun returned all washed and soft. he had clearly taken a shower but really quick. Daniel hid his laugh behind his hands and then motioned for him to join him at the table. Taking the chair out and pouring him water in glass before seating himself. 

“All that's missing are the candles.” Minhyun commented, putting his chin on his hands and just looking at Daniel with that soft smile and love-filled eyes. 

“Do you have them?” 

“Wait I'll get them.” Minhyun plucked the scented candles from the living room decorations, and some normal ones from the some cupboards. He lit them up, humming along to the song and swaying his hips lightly. 

Daniel felt an urgent need to hold him and just dance, a slow dance with just the two of them, in their own universe. He filed that thought away for later. They had time to spend after all. 

“There! All done.” Minhyun said with a flourish, putting the matchstick out. He dimmed the lights before taking his phone and pointing the camera in Daniel's direction. Daniel smiled, the poses coming naturally enough. Once Minhyun was done, checking all the angles and such, he nodded satisfied to himself. 

“For when the schedules get long, I need me some new material.” He elaborated, turning the lights back up again. 

“What's the point of candles then?” Daniel laughed. 

“They are a nod to the romantic dinner. But honestly, I want to look at you in full light. I miss your face.” 

“Hwang Minhyun” 

“Kang Daniel” 

“I love you” 

Daniel didn't know where that had come from? Maybe the fact that it had been on Minhyun's mind to have new pictures to look at when Daniel wouldn't be around in the long drives of his schedule. Or that it was so simple for them to admit to a romantic dinner date when they had not worked up the courage to confess for almost the entirety of the 1.5 years they were together in a group. Or simply, that Minhyun wanted to etch Daniel's face in his eyes as much as Daniel wanted it. To look at him. Not through the gaze of a candle light dinner but to really look and see. See the tired lines on his face after long days of schedule no matter the front he had been putting up since he got back home. Or the way his eye lit up at Daniel's giggles. He bet he looked as much a love sick fool as Minhyun does. 

Seongwoo had been right. They were the biggest idiots in the universe. But Daniel was a bigger idiot. Having have these words stuck up in throat when Minhyun had finally mustered the courage to confess to him. It felt like coming home. After a long day. 

“I love you too” Minhyun replied. he smiled, his expression turning soft all over as he looked down, smiling to himself like an idiot as he bit into the burger. Daniel was probably also looking like an idiot. Smiling like a fool. He also bit into his burger. 

“YEEK!” Daniel screamed, spitting the bite out to see Minhyun also had food falling from his mouth. 

“Yah Kang Daniel! Who told you to feed me poison. Romantic dinner my ass.” Minhyun gulped down the glass of water before taking his phone out to order take out. 

The burgers were burnt. And Daniel hadn't marinated it right. He looked at his hard work sadly. 

“Stop masquerading as a kicked puppy. I am calling for pizza. Honestly, what were we thinking? None of us can cook and that’s a fact.” 

Daniel continued to look down at his food sadly. His stomach grumbled from hunger now. He had just wanted to feed Minhyun some comfort food. He had thought it would be a bonus if he made it himself. 

“Heyyyy” Minhyun got up and came beside him, cupping his cheeks and caressing the sides. He bent down, and looked Daniel in the eyes. “We love pizza.” 

Daniel smiled a tight smile. 

“I just wanted to treat you.” 

“And I love you. Come on, the pizza place is really close, they'll be here in 5 minutes it's not rush time anymore. Do you wanna watch something?”

“And cuddle on the couch?” Daniel asked. 

“HAHAHA yes, and cuddle on the couch.” He smooched Daniel on the face. Daniel smiled. 

“Okay yeah, I kind of forgot to add salt in this.” 

Minhyun looked like he wanted to clown him, and honestly, Daniel would let him, but he just pulled at Daniel and literally dragged him to the couch, plopping down with Daniel half on top. Daniel reached for the remote and turned the television on. One of those Yoo Jae Suk shows was on so they decided to let that be. 

Once the pizza arrived, it was inhaled within minutes. They had gotten too hungry by that time. Minhyun shared every day stories and updated him of his schedules. Daniel told him all the hot tea that Minhyun had missed while in Milan and in the midst of his concert preps. Once the pizza was cleared away, Daniel resumed his position on Minhyun, popping his cheek on his chest to watch the TV. Silence fell as they tried and failed to make sense of the story this woman was sharing. 

Minhyun was caressing Daniel's hair, and Daniel could barely keep his eyes open. He turned his head and rubbed his face on Minhyun's hoodie. His eyes were itchy and he really didn't want to move. The feeling of his fingers on his head just felt like utter bliss. He stretched his legs out and moaned as his back cracked satisfactorily. Minhyun suddenly stopped. Daniel looked up confused only to find Minhyun looking at him with an intensity. 

“Do you wanna go to bed?” It had been a bit abrupt. Daniel sat up and looked around and then at Minhyun, his mind taking its sweet time piecing the sentence together. 

“What?” Daniel said at length. Minhyun sat up a bit as well, his fingers fiddling with his pyjama near his knee. 

“The show is almost over. Let's go to bed?” He said it in innocently enough, but tension in his shoulders and the way his hands fidgeted and ears burned red alerted Daniel to another motive behind the words. Cute Daniel thought, even as his own ears and face burned hot. He was so shy. 

“Sure.” Daniel tried to make his voice peppy. 

“Yeah.” Minhyun said, finally looking up and Daniel and then immediately licking his lips in nervousness. Daniel, eyes locked on his lips, leaned in for a kiss. Minhyun also reached forward and took a hold of Daniel's collar, letting his mouth fall open instantly. This time, the kiss wasn't as chaste. The undercurrent of desire was palpable, almost like a physical presence in and of itself. It melted Daniel's nervousness away, the feeling giving way to something carnal as heat pooled up in his stomach. 

Minhyun scooted in Daniel's lap, trying to push closer, kiss harder. Daniel held his waist, letting his hands roam over to his butt. He had barely touched him, yet Minhyun groaned low in his throat, sending Daniel's nerves in a frenzy. They parted, panting hard, not from the exertions so much as from the excitement. 

“How…” Daniel trailed off, suddenly just a tad bit awkward and nervous. 

“I have the stuff” Minhyun said. Licking his lips, they were swollen up and would probably look bruised over. Daniel ran his tongue on his lips and came to know of similar results. “You know, the stuff that is generally needed for Uhh….” 

Daniel was just surprised he had it in the first place. It's not like any of them had planned this. The question mush have shown on his features because Minhyun elaborated. 

“Sungwoon and Seungwoo sent a box over. Said now that I live alone I might need it.” Daniel giggled. Those two. Honestly, they would probably not even be here had Seungwoo not been a constant pain in Daniel's ass and Sungwoon in Minhyun's. 

Minhyun smiled. “So?” 

“Let's go.” Daniel said, getting up and realizing he was painfully aroused. He held a hand out for Minhyun, who took it and got up. 

They kissed their way to the bedroom, before Minhyun threw him onto the bed and went to his wardrobe to retrieve an inconspicuous looking gift box. Daniel raised an eyebrow at the size. 

“I haven't opened it yet.” Minhyun clarified, pulling at the ribbons and then halting. 

“What is it?” Daniel asked. He was very very excited, and he wanted to be touch Minhyun again soon. 

“Do I wanna look?” Minhyun worried his lips with his teeth. Daniel held his hand and pulled him close, kissing his hands all the way up to his neck and then his cheek. 

“Yes” he said, flipping the lid off. “yes if you wanna have me. I'm like, literally dying for your dick. Since broduce.” 

Minhyun laughed out loud, fishing the most normal looking lube bottle out from the multitudes of stuff they would surely get to try later on. He set the packets of condoms and the bottle at the side table before neatly placing the box on the floor. 

Daniel was about to take his shirt off. To expedite the process, but Minhyun stopped him. 

“Not so fast. You waited for so long, you can wait just a bit more.” He leaned in, capturing Daniel's lips in his again and climbing on the bed in between his legs. 

Daniel thought it made a whole lot of sense. 

“Did you wait long as well?” Daniel panted as Minhyun kissed his exposed neck, pushing down his shirt collar to have access to more. 

“So much. More than you.” Daniel got the reference, Minhyun was replaying his solo Vlive dialogues. He laughed, laying down on the bed and letting Minhyun have his way with him. It was the only way that made sense. It was the only way Daniel wanted to be from now on. In his boyfriend's arms in his bed. Thoroughly fucked. But Minhyun was right, they had waited so long, they could wait a bit more. 

And so, Daniel let Minhyun go slow, remove every piece of clothing in reverence and awe. Revel in the movement that this was real. This was happening. Taking his time splaying his hands on his man's stomach and feeling his hard work under his fingers. Knowing he could touch and kiss any part he wanted. Letting Minhyun make slow love to him, looking into his eyes as he came. Incantations of their names on each others lips. 

For they had a whole weekend together for athletic sex. 

They could go slow just this once. 

*** 

When Daniel woke up the next morning fully prepared to take Minhyun up on an athletic ride on his dingdong he was regretful to find 9 boys crowding around the apartment, having breakfast and making themselves at home. However, it had been the shrill screams of terror of the devil duo 2Park that had woken him up from his deep slumber. 

So maybe Daniel regretted not indulging in a sex marathon with the hottest dude in town the last night when he had the chance, just a little bit. 

But that's it. Just a little bit. For Minhyun's sleep mussed hair and after sex glow up was definitely worth parading around to the guys. 

(And maybe Daniel really did miss the chaos just a little bit).

And maybe Minhyun's sweet morning kiss and a promise of another time was worth it. 

For they did have all the time in the world as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> //Please go easy on me I don't get to write much as I have been generally very busy.  
> //So, I was really missing Daniel, and seeing the episode of I live Alone I just couldn't help it.  
> //Result: This purely self-indulgent and rushed fic the reconciles my bleeding wannable heart with my overjoyed Love heart.  
> //Please give lots of love to all WannaOne members solo debuts and/or group works.  
> //Please come talk to me on twt @sehgaara  
> //Do leave comments, I am in dire need of motivation these day uwu


End file.
